Eso que llaman hogar
by Ami Solis
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un cirujano de 30 años apunto de casarse con su prometida; sin embargo, una vuelta en el destino lo lleva a su antiguo hogar, para reencontrarse con su abuelo. Allí conoce a Hermione, una chica sencilla que trabaja en el pub El Trío Dorado. Ambos descubren que entre ellos hay química, pero más que eso, entre ellos comienza a nacer y crecer algo más.


Capítulo I - El Anuncio

Era una mañana soleada en Londres. La multitud inundaba las calles de la ciudad, el tráfico avanzaba lentamente y el ruido matutino era el mismo de siempre.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba se encontraba en su oficina revisando su correspondencia. Los rayos de sol entraban por las inmensas ventanas de la oficina que daban vista a un verdoso parque donde habían unos cuantos londinenses realizando diferentes actividades.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Draco.

-Adelante -ordenó sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Señor Malfoy, disculpe la interrupción pero acaba de llegar esta carta para usted -la joven secretaria avanzó hasta donde se encontraba su jefe y le entregó un sobre sellado, luego salió de la oficina.

Draco examinó el sobre, no tenía remitente. Al voltearlo, el sobre estaba sellado con un sello de familia. No hacía falta remitente, aquel sello era suficiente prueba de quién era el escritor de aquella carta y eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Respirando profundamente y preparándose psicológicamente para lo que el contenido de la carta pudiera decir, Draco abrió el sobre.

Como lo esperaba, la carta era de su abuelo.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti ni de tus padres. Sé que hemos tenido unas cuantas diferencias en el pasado, lamento todo lo ocurrido pero quiero que dejemos todo atrás y recuperemos todos estos años perdidos. Sabes muy bien que eres mi único nieto, mi único heredero, mi única familia, que yo estoy viejo y que estoy pronto a morir. Por eso quiero que vengas a verme a mi casa, quédate aquí una temporada y celebremos juntos mi cumpleaños número 80. En todo Wiltshire se hará una gran fiesta en mi honor y en honor a la fundación del pueblo (fundado por nuestro antepasado Armand Malfoy). La celebración será en grande, estoy viejo necesito ayuda y también, quiero presentarte públicamente como mi heredero. ¿Podrías concederle éste último deseo a tu abuelo?_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Abraxas Malfoy_

 _P.D. Te estaré esperando el 20 de Agosto en Malfoy Manor, si tus padres quieren venir los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

Draco terminó de leer la carta, la metió en el sobre y la guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Suspiró profundamente, se estiró y observó los rayos de sol que entraban en su lujosa oficina.

-Abuelo, abuelo. Qué fácil es para ti decir que olvidemos todo ¿cierto? -decía Draco para sí mismo- Pero en algo tienes razón, ya estás muy viejo y necesitas presentar a tu único heredero a la sociedad, aunque me hayas negado por más de veinte años. ¿Qué dirá padre cuando se entere? Creo que es la oportunidad que estaban deseando para recobrar su antigua fama, aunque sea yo el conejillo de Indias -Draco se apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y continuó murmurando-. ¿Voy o no voy? Tal vez Astoria me acompañe, ya que va a ser la futura señora Malfoy…

Draco tenía mucho que pensar, analizar los pros y los contras de ir o no ir a visitar a su abuelo. Si Astoria lo acompañaba tal vez podría proponerle matrimonio ahí mismo, eso alegraría a su familia y especialmente Astoria, aunque conociéndola como la conocía, él tendría que hacerlo de forma glamurosa. La chica siempre le había encantado llamar la atención, y su sueño de formar parte de la alta sociedad se cumpliría casándose con él y él cumpliría con las expectativas de su familia. Él quería a Astoria, pero sabía que no era amor; sin embargo, Astoria era la mejor candidata para ocupar el puesto de señora Malfoy y él ya no estaba en edad para andar buscando chiquilladas como el amor.

Draco continuó en meditando hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Dejando de lado todo lo relacionado a su abuelo y su fiesta, Draco comenzó a trabajar en los casos y cirugías que debía atender aquel día.

A kilómetros de distancia en Wiltshire, mensajeros iban y venían por todas las calles entregando y repartiendo papeles anunciando el gran acontecimiento.

Un mensajero entró rápidamente en el pub "El Trío de Oro" y buscó al dueño del lugar.

-¡Señor! -llamó a viva voz el mensajero.

Un hombre de unos treinta años, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello azabache y desordenado volteó a ver al mensajero.

-¿Usted es el dueño del lugar?

-Si

-Señor, vengo en nombre del señor Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy.

-¿El viejo ermitaño e inhumano que vive en Malfoy Manor? -preguntó incrédulo el dueño del lugar.

-El mismo señor

-Se puede saber ¿Qué quiere ese viejo amargado de mí?

-Señor, el próximo cuatro de Octubre el señor Malfoy realizará una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños número ochenta y por la fundación de Wiltshire. El señor Malfoy quiere contar con su la participación de su pub y su personal para ese festejo, por supuesto que las ganancias que usted obtenga durante las fiestas serán suyas.

-Así que ese viejo aváro necesita mi ayuda… -dijo el pelinegro en voz alta más para sí mismo que una pregunta-... ganancias mías… ¿Cuando debo confirmar la participación en las fiestas?

-El veinte de Agosto vendrá el heredero Malfoy y él convocará a reunión a todos los interesados.

-Entiendo… gracias por la información…

El mensajero asintió, le entregó una hoja con toda la información al dueño, se despidió y salió rápidamente del pub.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas a escondidas? -preguntó el pelinegro volviéndose a la puerta que daba al interior del pub- ¿Qué opinas Hermione?

Una chica de cabello castaño y muy desordenado apareció por la puerta.

-Escuchar el apellido Malfoy por estos rumbos es extraño, cualquiera sentiría curiosidad al respecto…

-Eres de mi total confianza, puedes escuchar lo que quieras.

-Así que hay un heredero…

-Extraño, ¿verdad? Después de tantos años…

-El señor Malfoy es muy misterioso.

-¿Aún lo llamas señor Malfoy después de lo que te hizo ese viejo?

-Aún así no tengo porque faltarle el respeto. Da igual… ¿vas a ayudar en las celebraciones?

-¿Que opinas tu Hermi?

-Creo que deberías intentarlo Harry...


End file.
